Who the Heck is Eddie Fenton?
by Shunkaku Bu
Summary: Danny is kidnapped by a ten year old named Eddie. I just uploaded a corrected version of the story and added some notes.
1. Chapter 1

_**Who the Heck is Eddie Fenton?**_

_Eddie had cancelled going to the movies with her friends and was now in front of the Ghost Portal. Her mother had forbidden her from going in alone repeatedly. However, the ten-year-old didn't want any witnesses to her escapade. "Helmet, check. Pads, check. Wrist watch multipurpose controller, check. Here we go!" Eddie sped into the Ghost Zone._

_After bouncing off of several doors, the girl came to a stop in front of a large football. "Helmet, visor down. Map, location please."_

**Ghost Zone Area 0509**

**Real World Location Wisconsin**

**Owner: Vlad Masters aka Vlad Plasmius**

**Threat level: High**

**More info? State yes or no**

_"No," she muttered. "Mom said something about this guy being a major whack job. Let's find out if it's true." She pushed the ball out of the way and opened the outer door to the portal. This is pretty sweet. Eddie heard footsteps, shut the portal, and hid. Shoot! I should've left._

_"Now, after all this time I'll be able to get my revenge on that fat idiot and his moronic ghost son."_

_Fat idiot and ghost son? That sounds like-_

_"Those Fentons will rue the day they messed with Vlad Masters!"_

_He's gonna destroy my daddy?_

_Fenton Works…_

_Danny, Sam, and Tucker entered the Fenton home and were presented by an odd occurrence: silence. "Uh, did Ember get out again?" Sam asked._

_"Not that I know of, but this is really weird."_

_Tucker smiled. "At least we'll have the peace and quiet we need to-"_

_"Ow! That stings!" a girl's voice emanated from the lab._

_"Survey says…no," the Goth girl stated._

_"Who is that? Did Dani come back for a visit?"_

_"Don't touch that! Ouch!"_

_Danny sighed. "I have no idea, but I do know this will be trouble."_

_The sight that met the trio was rather unusual, even in their standards. Maddie, Jack, and Jazz were fussing over a small, pale-haired girl. She had bruises on her arms and an oozing cut on her forehead. "Just one more time and then we'll get a bandage on it."_

_"It's not bleeding that that bad, so-ow!"_

_"Sorry!" Jazz yelped._

_"What's going on?"_

_"Oh, hi, Danny."_

_"It's weird how things happen in our family," Jazz stated. "I was getting my bag out of the passenger side of my car when I hit Eddie with it."_

_"I couldn't stop in time," Eddie laughed. "Roller skates."_

_"What did you mean by 'our' family, Jazz?"_

_"Little Eddie's a Fenton," Jack stated as he lifted the girl. "Watch this." He lowered her just enough to press her thumb to the Ghost Portal's genetic lock. The door slid open. "Yeah!"_

_"She's our cousin."_

_"Another mysterious cousin," Sam muttered after snapping a picture. She had noticed the girl was dressed in boots, a dark gray skort, and an 'Ember' tank top._

_"Roller skates?" Tucker asked incredulously. "Who uses roller skates anymore?"_

_"Me." They looked at Eddie. "Some of us have no sense of balance." She stuck her tongue out at Tucker._

_"Okay, I think it's time we go." The Goth girl grabbed her friends' arms. "That project isn't going to get done by itself."_

_"Have fun kids."_

_"C'mon."_

_"There's something strange about that girl," Danny mumbled._

_Later that night…_

_The trio had given up on any chance of finishing their project. The boys had forgone it in order to do a web search on Eddie over Sam's protests. It was a futile attempt at best and soon the Goth girl left with Tucker in tow. Shortly after his friends left Danny went to get a snack, but heard a noise downstairs and decided to investigate. "What are you doing down here?"_

_"Huh? Oh." The girl looked up briefly, then returned to her work._

_"Answer my question!"_

_She sighed. "I'm fixing the 'boo'-merang for Jack."_

_"Ugh. Hey, wait a minute. Tell me what you're up to."_

_"Do you ask all your opponents that, Dorky Phantom?"_

_"What? How did you-"_

_"I know a lot more than you think. With all the practical knowledge and research I have I could probably replace you."_

_"But you're not a ghost or a half-ghost. There are only two of us and I would-"_

_"You are clueless about a lot of things. You don't know for sure unless I go to my ghost form, which I can't do…yet. Besides, I would be more like a fourth ghost, logically speaking."_

_Danny grabbed her arm. "Look, start making since or-" In one smooth motion the girl pulled off a time medallion and hooked it over Danny's head. "Hey!"_

_"Ow!"_

_"What did you do? Where are we?" He started to lift up the medallion._

_"Uh, I wouldn't-"_

_"Aah!"_

_"-do that or you'll get shocked."_

_"Ow…" Danny passed out._

_Fenton Works: Eddie's Time…_

_"TJ, I can't talk now. Will you please just-" She inhaled sharply. "I will see you next week. I'm working-no, shut up! I'm helping my mom. Yes. Yes! Will you stop?" Eddie saw Danny stirring. "Look, I'm going to block you're number if you don't hang up now. Bye." She shoved the cell phone into her pocket._

_"Uh, where am I?" Eddie didn't answer, so he demanded, "What do you want from me brat?"_

_"I'm not a brat. You're clueless. Look around."_

_He did. "This is my room!"_

_"Not anymore. I stay here every weekend."_

_"What are you-" A light dawned on him. "You can't be serious."_

_"Yes, I am." She smiled. "Unfortunately I need you to help jumpstart my powers. After that, I'll let you go."_

_"Do you realize how weird this is?"_

_"Yes, I do. But will you please help me?"_

_"Why don't you ask your-" He hesitated a minute. "-dad?"_

_Eddie gave a sigh of frustration. "What makes you think I haven't tried? He won't listen to anything about ghosts since-" She stopped suddenly. "I'm already in deep trouble with Clockwork. If you're not going to help me, I've only got one option."_

_"Like forgetting the whole thing?"_

_"No. I'll have to ask Plasmius for help."_

_"That's not a good idea."_

_"Really?"_

_"Look, I'll help out, but just don't mess with Vlad."_

_"Okay."_

_"Show me what you can do."_

_The next morning…_

_Eddie was fast asleep and in ghost form when her phone began to ring. After the third one, Danny grabbed the cell, turned it on, and placed it next to the girl's ear. "Izzy!" a woman yelled._

_"Aah!"_

_Izzy? Danny thought._

_"Mom? Yeah, I just woke up. No, I didn't forget, I overslept. Yeah, I'll be right there. Love you, bye." She hung up._

_"Why did your mom just call you 'Izzy'?"_

_"Yeah, it's just a nickname. I've got to go-" She spotted her black hair and spandex suit in the mirror. "Jeez, I gotta change back."_

_"Just a second. Who's your-"_

_"I can't tell you that or you could mess up the time line and I rather enjoy existing." She began to dig through her clothes and pulled out her choker. "I can't wait to-ow!" Eddie yelped. "What was that?"_

_"Your choker just shocked you. How long have you had it?"_

_"Since I was little. Why?"_

_She dropped it in Danny's hand. "This is pretty heavy. Have you ever opened this thing?"_

_"Uh-uh." The girl wasn't really paying attention anymore as she regained the ability to go ghost. "Why?"_

_He opened it and recognized the tiny device. "It has miniature Specter Deflector in it. That's why-"_

_"Now who would do that?" She looked at the clock. "Great, I'm late. I've got to go, but-"_

_"Wait. You expect me to stay here while you-"_

_"I could always shock you asleep. Anyway, I'll be gone a half hour at the most since she just works downstairs."_

_"So I can-"_

_"Don't even think about it. Just stay put. It'll all be worth it. Please?"_

_"All right. Just hurry up."_

_"I will. Bye!"_

_"Eddie. You're-" The door slammed in his face. "-still a ghost." He sighed, sat back, and was soon asleep._

_The girl came back a little while later and was relieved to find the ghost boy asleep. Good, she thought as she went over to her desk. It took nearly an hour to write the two short notes, but Eddie wanted everything to go as planned. Now let's see if I can do this. She phased her hand halfway through the medallion and pulled out a small device. "Yes!" After it was safely stored, the pale-haired girl placed one of the notes on Danny. "Well, wish me luck." With that, Eddie left._

_Danny woke up suddenly and looked around. "Four-thirty!" He heard the note fall to the floor. "What the heck?" After reading the note, he gave an exasperated sigh. "This kid's going to be in so much trouble when I find her!" However, he went ghost and looked at the note. "But maybe I can talk myself into doing a little better job of parenting." He followed Eddie's directions to the letter and arrived at his future office. Nice, he thought sullenly. Danny phased through the door and transformed back to normal. "Hello?"_

_"Hey, how did you-" The man stopped as he looked up. "What are you doing here?"_

_"Eddie."_

_"That girl."_

_"Yeah, about that. Why did you stop fighting ghosts?"_

_Dan shook his head. "You're fourteen. You wouldn't understand."_

_"But Eddie does. Did you know that she was going to ask Plasmius for help with-"_

_"What? How did she-"_

_"I don't know."_

_Something clicked in the man's brain. "Where's Eddie?"_

_"She just left me directions to get here. Maybe she left one here."_

_Dan went through the papers on his desk and a small black envelop fell to the floor. He quickly read it. "Jeez, Eddie…"_

_"Trouble?"_

_"She went to fight Plasmius."_

_"That girl never listens," they said at the same time. Before they left, the man set down one of the pictures. Danny snuck back to set it back up and glanced at it with no surprise._

_Wisconsin…_

_"This is odd," Danny stated. "His portal shouldn't be open."_

_"You don't know that."_

_"Security."_

_"Not necessarily." They went into the lab. Each scanned the room and they both spotted Eddie at the same time. The girl was lying crumpled in the corner. "Eddie?"_

_"Wait a second."_

_Dan ignored his younger self to go over to his daughter. "Eddie, c'mon, wake up."_

_"Um…" Eddie murmured._

_"Okay." He began to lift her up._

_"Well, well, well."_

_"Plasmius?" The ghost boy turned towards his archenemy. "What the-"_

_"Aah!"_

_Danny saw his older self slam into the wall. "What's going on?"_

_"Eddie, why are you-"_

_"No talking, old man!" She blasted the wall next to her father._

_"What did you do to her?"_

_"Just a little mind control. She was already the perfect victim."_

_The girl continued to blast the wall by Dan. "Eddie, stop it!"_

_"No!"_

_"What did you mean by that, Plasmius?"_

_Vlad slammed the ghost boy against the wall as he laughed. "She's such a novice, so full of rage, frustration, and the need for approval. I can teach her-aah!"_

_"I really am out of practice," Dan affirmed._

_"Eat this!" The black-haired girl fired beams from both of her hands. Her dad put up a barrier._

_The ghost boy caught a glimmer from the girl's ear. Wait a second. Eddie didn't have that before. "Take him!" Danny spun Plasmius into his future self, then grabbed Eddie._

_"Let go of me! This has nothing to do with you!"_

_"Yes it does!" He yanked the device from her ear and smashed it on the floor. "Snap out of it!"_

_"Out of what?" Eddie blinked, glancing at the ruined pieces of the mind control device on the ground. "Oh."_

_"A little help!"_

_"Oh, right. Just stay-"_

_"Take this. It's the mini Specter Deflector."_

_"All right."_

_"Throw me over there. It'll distract Vlad."_

_"Huh? What are you-" She swung at him and he instinctively threw her across the room and into Plasmius._

_"Aah!"_

_"Eddie!"_

_"Here a taste of your own medicine, Vlady!" Danny clipped the device onto his enemy's belt._

_Plasmius turned back into Vlad Masters. "What?"_

_"Huh, it worked," the girl mumbled before passing out._

_"Not so tough without your powers, huh? You want the honor?" he asked Dan._

_"Oh definitely."_

_Fenton Works-Eddie's Time…_

_Eddie rubbed her eyes. "Must've done something right if I made it back."_

_"Yeah, must have."_

_"Huh? What are you doing here? You can take off the time medallion."_

_"I know. I was just making sure you're all right."_

_She smirked. "Yeah, I'm fine and I won't do anything that stupid again until I'm fully recovered."_

_"Is that the best I'm going to get, isn't it?"_

_"Yep."_

_He blinked as she got up. "What are you doing?"_

_"Oh, just something I have to give you."_

_"Huh?" Eddie slipped an envelop into his pocket and placed a pink pen-like object with a crown on it in front of his face. "Where did you get this?"_

_"Some dork with a pink hat. Sorry, but I can't let you remember." A light flashed in front of his eyes and Eddie yanked the medallion off him._

_Fenton Works…_

_"You don't remember anything?" Tucker asked._

_"Nothing."_

_Sam showed him the picture of Eddie. "She was here. She said she was a cousin."_

_"When did you take this?"_

_"You've got to start paying more attention to what's going on around you, Tucker."_

_"Whatever happened couldn't have been too important."_

_"So, what should we do about it?" Tucker queried._

_"There's not much we can do."_

_"Why don't we go to the movies?" Danny suggested._

_"Yeah."_

_"Let's go." As they were getting ready to leave, Sam noticed a black envelop fall out of Danny's pocket. She almost gave it back to him when she saw her name on it. The Goth girl pocketed it herself and went after her friends._


	2. Notes

This only for people who want to know a little more of what the hell I was thinking whenI typed this.

Author's Notes

Okay, I'm going to explain some things about my story.

Eddie's name-

Her full name is Eddie Elizabeth Fenton, The reason her name is Eddie is because I really like the name. Of course, I also have her given the nickname 'Izzy', but that's from the episode "Attack of the Killer Garage Sale." It's also a very tiny tribute to one of my favorite living comedians, Eddie Izzard.

Eddie's appearance-

I had originally had Eddie as an '80s-type girl, but I decided that she should just be defined as Retro. That and I really like those 'Ember' shirts. Like I stated, her hair is the kind that fades easily in the sunlight, so it looks white.

Other stuff-

I make some really bad jokes and vague references. The stupidest is the 'little pink device with a crown on it'. "Fairly Oddparents" anyone?


End file.
